1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller folding device, and more particularly to a baby stroller folding device capable of folding a baby stroller in longitudinal and transversal directions at the same time smoothly by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional baby strollers can be folded longitudinally only, and if a conventional baby stroller is folded transversally, the folding process requires users to use both hands for the operation, so that the operation is more complicated and unsmooth. Furthermore, the volume of the folded baby stroller is still to large, which incurs larger storage space and higher transportation cost. Obviously, the folding of the conventional baby stroller requires improvements.